


Jewel of the Empire

by Charulein



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charulein/pseuds/Charulein
Summary: What thoughts run through the Grand General's mind when gazing upon his city? Katarina is bound to find out. One-Shot, Character study.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Jewel of the Empire

“I see you’ve returned from your mission, and with good news I presume?” 

Swain’s presence filled the room with an aura Katarina couldn’t quite place. It was noble, grand, yet somehow there was a menacing air about it. Even after being in his direct service for some time now, it still made her hair stand on end.

Not to mention the ravens. They were always present; where Swain stood they’d be close, watching, waiting, judging.

But Katarina pushed these thoughts aside as she reported in - not that she had much of a choice.

“The dissenters have been eliminated save for the one you’ve requested to be kept alive.”

“Very good,” Swain seemed to be pleased, as the ravens’ chattering died down a bit, “That should send a message these brutes are bound to understand."

He let his gaze wander towards the window and after letting it sit a bit, beckoned Katarina to follow him to the balcony. As she stepped outside cool winds greeted her along with a view many would die for - and probably did.

“Tell me Katarina, what do you see?” Swain gestured towards the sprawling city which spanned the horizon underneath the citadel.

If there is one thing Katarina learned while working under Swain, it’s to try and avoid his dangerous questions. She’s seen him trap many before her, but ending like them? It would be unbecoming of her. So this time she decided to respond with honesty.

“A great city, the jewel in Noxus’ crown,” she paused when she spotted the Du Couteau estate in the skyline, “And home. The only home I’ve ever known.”

Whether the answer she gave was right or wrong, Katarina couldn’t tell yet.

“Hmph, how sentimental an answer coming from you of all people, but it is what it is," Swain mused, "A jewel, yes, but only in the rough. Noxus is falling apart due to the incompetence and greed of past kings and conspiracies; puppet rulers and their strings were suffocating our Empire and while some I could cut, others still very much remain.”

The tone of Swain's voice dropped dangerously low, and the ravens grew restless again.

“I will do everything I must to secure Noxus’ future. An Empire for the ages it will be, feared in its glory and built upon sacrifices. The first ones being those who oppose the Trifecta and its rule, of course. Soon the roots will be revealed and the rose removed from the garden.”  
  
He finally turned toward Katarina, his silhouette eclipsing the full moon behind him. 

“For that I will need your continued service, Katarina. I need you to be the will of Noxus, cutting down the enemies of our Empire. I _can_ count on you, can’t I?”

“Yes, my General. Blood  _ will _ flow for Noxus,” Katarina nodded, relieved - another test passed, another step closer to the future she had been carving out for herself.

“Good. You may leave now, there’s still work to do and it cannot wait any longer,” Swain dismissed her and returned to his desk which was as littered with plans and schemes as were his thoughts.

Even after she took her leave, the eerie feeling wouldn’t be shaken. As grand as the General was, something was always _ just  _ slightly amiss. It didn’t matter, no, it  _ couldn’t _ matter, for all she did was for Noxus, for the glory of her home.

Katarina had to believe that her means justified the result.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, as well as kudos and comments! They are very appreciated<3
> 
> I'm trying to get a bit of a better feel for the different regions and character interactions! So this time it was Swain and Kat! (Totally not biased toward Noxus tho. Not me. Nope. Also it feels good to finally finish sth again lmao)


End file.
